


Spicy Katsudon (At 8 A.M.)

by thelonelywriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Wet Dream, also victor ruined the word sexy, yuuri is a spicy pork cutlet bowl even at 8 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Victor believes that Yuuri is the true embodiment of Eros, even when he's just woke up. Yuuri isn't so sure about that, but Victor can always try to convince him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the title just.... ignore it. i'm just glad that i finished this fic bc the first like 1k words happened (at like three a.m.) and after that i couldn't really put more??? but today i was like N o. i will do this. so i stayed up late (it's three a.m. :--)) and finished it and edited it and now it is here for you guys to read. i feel like the characterization was off??? so if it is forgive me and don't come screaming to me at my house bc i will most likely be asleep. (i almost forgot that like i loosely based it on [this fanart](https://kotyonokvictor.tumblr.com/post/156288925361/reipx-yuuri-is-becoming-too-powerful)??? like i saw it and thought of yuuri sayin that kind of stuff and then the beginning happened leading to the other stuff so yeah. also i just love that fanart.)

_“Are you watching me?”_

_Victor’s breath is harsh, his exhale shaky._

_“Victor,” Yuuri cooes. His voice is soft like silk and Victor wants to melt. “I want to know if you’re watching me.”_

_There’s pressure here and there, Victor can’t really take all of it in though. A firm hand on his hip, brushing of fingertips on his arm, the smooth, steady slide of a finger on his chin, his jaw line. Everything starts out hazy, but when he opens his eyes, really opens them, Yuuri is there, above him._

_Yuuri looks sexy any way you put it, but he’s in full Eros mode right now. His glasses are off and his eyes are bright, something dark shimmering underneath. His hair is slicked back with those few untamed strands and Victor isn’t sure how much more he can take._

_“I need you to watch me closely, okay?”_

_Yuuri’s breath is even and dark as he leans forwards and lets his lips brush Victor’s._

_“Every move I make.”_

_There’s friction, oh God, glorious friction between Yuuri and Victor’s hips and Victor arches up into it._

_“Everything I do, Victor,” Yuuri goes on. His breath is hot and ghosting Victor's lips and Victor isn’t sure he knows how to breathe. “I’ll know if you aren’t, Victor, I’ll know if you take your eyes off me.”_

_It has a threateningly playful tone to it, something that makes the air hot and Victor’s breath catch in the back of his throat._

_“I’m watching, I’m watching,” Victor manages because he is, it’s true. He never takes his eyes off Yuuri. Yuuri presses closer and there’s heat, heat everywhere and Victor feels like he’s on fire when he goes to clutch at Yuuri. Yuuri’s saying something, but the words fade as Victor grinds against him, as he tries to connect every piece of him that he can to Yuuri. He needs him, he needs his touch his breath, his kiss. He needs, he needs…_

\---

Victor is groaning something highly unintelligible and Yuuri is pretty much doing the same thing. It’s hard to tell who is, exactly, more awake. It turns out to be Yuuri, though, who realizes in a sleep ridden haze that Victor is grinding desperately against Yuuri, his arms wrapped tightly around Yuuri, his cock pressed to Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri groans, somewhat in annoyance, somewhat because that’s not altogether the worst thing to wake up to. He can’t help but grind his ass backwards into Victor, even as he starts kicking his foot around a little, trying to hit Victor’s.

“Victor,” Yuuri mumbles, nudging at Victor’s leg. “Victor.” This time it comes out as more of a groan. “Are you even awake? What are you doing?” Yuuri’s still half asleep as he asks these questions, and so is Victor when he stretches a little and lets out a groan. 

“Mm, Yuuri,” he sighs, and all of the sudden his mouth is hot and wet on the back of Yuuri’s neck and Yuuri shivers. His neck is one of the most sensitive places and Victor knows this, purposely kisses him there just to watch him shiver and squirm. Now, however, Yuuri has a feeling he’s doing it for convenience since it’s the most obvious and easiest piece of skin to get at. 

Yuuri can’t help but let his breath hitch as he moves back against Victor. So far, this activity is fairly enjoyable, but questions and slight confusion are natural because though, yes, this has happened in the past, it’s not on a daily basis that Yuuri wakes up with Victor grinding aggressively against him.

“Victor, what are you doing?” Yuuri manages, grunting a little when Victor hitches a leg over Yuuri’s. 

“Dreaming. Had a good dream about you,” Victor slurs. Yuuri lets out a soft moan when Victor sucks a harsh bruise at the back of his neck. 

“What time is it?” Yuuri questions, noticing the light coming through the windows suggests it’s far too early for morning shenanigans such as dry humping your husband. 

“Don’t care,” Victor hums. “Want you,” he goes on, his voice thick with sleep. Yuuri’s breath catches in his throat when Victor lets out a moan at the way his cock slides in a particularly nice way against Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri reaches a hand back blindly, flailing before grabbing Victor’s ass, unintentionally pulling him forwards. 

“Yes,” Victor breathes, and Yuuri lets out a breath at the response. Yuuri closes his eyes and just feels for a second, rocks back into Victor’s touches. 

It’s hard to protest, honestly, when they’re like this. Yuuri is still pretty much half, if not more, asleep, so it’s not like he’s about to roll them over and start something. But this, even though it does have an air of being almost desperate, it doesn’t feel really rushed or hurried. It’s just nice. It’s just feels sort of nice. 

Yuuri’s hand that was on Victor’s ass slides up and goes to cup at the back of Victor’s head as Victor starts nuzzling into Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri stretches it out and bares it a little more and he hears a contented sigh from Victor.

“God, you’re so sexy,” Victor breathes out, and Yuuri kind of wants to laugh at that statement but he also wants to moan because Victor’s hand is sliding dangerously close to the line of his sweatpants so instead he makes some weird choked off noise like he just got kicked.

“You’re half asleep, you don’t know what you’re talking about,” Yuuri manages, nudging Victor with his leg.

“Yes, I do,” Victor argues, his voice deeper than usual.

“What kind of dream were you having anyway? What was I doing in it?” Yuuri questions because he’s coming to realize it was probably a hell of a dream if Victor woke up like this.

“Talking,” Victor sighs, his hand coming up to smooth over Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri pauses to let his sleep ridden mind settle with confusion. 

“Talking?” he repeats as if he didn’t hear Victor right. Victor just hums and nips at a sensitive spot on Yuuri’s neck, making his back bow just the slightest. “What was I saying?” Yuuri questions, slightly interested though still slightly asleep.

“Not to take my eyes off of you,” Victor mumbles into Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri’s confusion heightens.

“Wha-?”

“Roll over, I want to kiss you,” Victor says almost softly. Yuuri blinks a little because he’s honestly still not totally used to the light coming through the windows and also his glasses are off so he’s having a bit of a hard time seeing. 

Yuuri isn’t so sure kissing each other deeply first thing in the morning is the best thing but he can tell that Victor is insistent and why not give the man what he wants? So he just huffs a breath and awkwardly rolls over to face Victor who, as Yuuri had suspected, looks very sleepy. He also has that look in his eye though, that really intent look, like he’s set on something or he’s really interested in something. 

“It’s so early, how can you look at me like that?” Yuuri mutters in question as Victor leans forwards to kiss his lips softly before peppering kisses all over his face.

“How am I looking at you?” Victor inquires, nosing at Yuuri’s jaw, coaxing him to tip his head up so Victor can have more access to his neck.

“The sex eyes,” Yuuri says, for lack of a better description, which, he knows there is one, because the look Victor is giving him doesn’t always mean sex, sometimes it can mean something else. But for now, Yuuri will settle on whatever requires the least amount of words and the least amount of thinking.

“Sex eyes?”

“Icy blue stare? Is that better?” Yuuri inquires, shifting and wrapping one arm around Victor’s waist, then hitching his leg over Victor’s so they can get their hips aligned in just the right way.

“What a poet you are, Yuuri, I knew there was a reason why I married you,” Victor teases, rolling over a bit, giving Yuuri leeway so he can awkwardly straddle him to try and make the position… less awkward. 

“Remind me why I married you again, I’m kind of forgetting,” Yuuri shoots back, moving himself so he’s lying atop Victor.

“Too many reasons to count,” Victor replies, smiling a little up at Yuuri. Yuuri quirks a little smile back down at him. “You really are sexy, y’know,” Victor says, his hands sliding up over Yuuri’s ribs, to his shoulder blades. Yuuri snorts.

“Victor, I’m half asleep and only just woke up, I’m not sexy,” Yuuri yawns, leaning down and nuzzling into the side of Victor’s neck, rocking his hips down a little, getting used to their position.

“You’re sexy,” Victor just repeats, running his hands down Yuuri’s back before gripping his ass. Yuuri lets out a soft moan and grinds his hips down a little harder.

“No,” Yuuri sighs a little shakily.

“Yes,” Victor hums back. Yuuri sighs defeatedly and shakes his head, pulling back to throw the covers aside since it’s _way_ too hot already and having less clothes would be a good idea.

“No,” Yuuri says once more as he reaches down and tugs off his shirt, throwing it aside.

“Sexy, hot, incredibly attractive-”

“No.”

“The spiciest pork cutlet bowl I have ever encountered,” Victor goes on, grinning. Yuuri shakes his head as he leans back down.

“No, Victor-”

“Absolutely full of sex appeal-”

“No, stop, shut up, no,” Yuuri tells him, trying to keep a firm face but he can’t help but smile a little.

“You skated Eros for a reason Yuuri,” Victor sings, nudging him, Yuuri rolling over and flopping off of him and to his side quite dramatically.

“Because you _made_ me,” Yuuri protests, looking over at Victor who sits up and pulls his own shirt off.

“That doesn’t change the fact that you were unfairly seductive when you skated it,” Victor tells Yuuri as he climbs on top of him. Yuuri laughs at that, he can’t help it.

“Unfairly seductive?”

Yuuri is sure he has never heard such an interesting term.

“Precisely,” Victor says, nipping and kissing over Yuuri’s collarbone. Yuuri quirks a little smile and runs his hands up Victor’s back, his skin soft and warm from morning. “You had me seduced. You had ensnared me. You ensnared the hearts of others too, with all that incredibly desirous-”

“Victor, I’m going to kick you,” Yuuri announces, and Victor laughs a little.

“It’s far too early in the morning for that,” Victor says, starting to kiss down Yuuri’s body, nipping at places that vaguely tickle and make Yuuri jump a little.

“You still don’t know what time it is?” Yuuri inquires, leading a hand down and running it through Victor’s hair.

“Nope,” Victor sighs, his fingers, nimble and slim, slipping into the edges of Yuuri’s sweatpants. “Too busy admiring how sexy you are,” Victor says casually, and Yuuri kind of wants to kick him but all he can do is grin and cant his hips up so that Victor can pull his pants down, then help Yuuri kick them all the way off. Victor runs his hands up Yuuri’s legs, spreads them a little more. Yuuri is still smiling a little as he watches Victor eye him from his chest, down to his cock that lays hard and leaking in the crevice of his hip.

Victor leans over and presses kisses to Yuuri’s hips, his upper thighs, everywhere until he gets to his cock and takes it in his mouth, slowly sliding down on it. 

Yuuri closes his eyes and groans because it is _really_ nice to be doing this as one of the first things in the morning. He lets his fingers curl and uncurl in Victor’s hair, feeling the movement of his head and the motions of his mouth over Yuuri’s cock.

Yuuri just allows himself to get lost in it, the wet heat of it and the wonderful moves Victor’s tongue has to offer. Yuuri vaguely registers a sound and then realizes it’s Victor humming and sighing and moaning. Yuuri smiles at that, at the fact that Victor is probably enjoying this as much as Yuuri is. Yuuri doesn’t really say anything though, he doesn’t feel that he needs to. A few satisfactory hums and appreciative moans will do.

Victor’s hands roam the rest of Yuuri in the meantime. They slide up his sides and rest on his ribs, feel his chest rise and fall a little faster than usual. They curl around his hips and thumbs stroke over the juts of his hip bones. They rest or slide or skim over every inch of warm, soft skin there is, and every touch has goosebumps rising on Yuuri’s skin.

Victor’s touch is interchangeable from the softest, most idle brushing of fingers, to the harshness of fingertips dug into skin. Yuuri doesn’t really mind any of his touches, he doesn’t really mind how he touches him, usually it’s just as long as he is actually touching him that Yuuri is satisfied. All the rest is just details.

Yuuri can feel heat building, fanning out from under his skin as if itching to get out. He isn’t too aware of his back arching, just the slightest, or his hips starting to squirm underneath Victor. He finally does open his eyes, though, just peeking them open to look down at Victor who catches eye contact with him for a moment. Yuuri looks down, looks over him, and swallows, nodding.

“Come here,” he says almost softly, his hand leaving Victor’s head. Victor raises an eyebrow at him and Yuuri just nods again, giving some sort of flailing motion with his hand. “Up,” he says, so Victor just sighs, and slowly pulls off of him with a lewd and wet ‘pop’. 

“What?” Victor questions.

“Off,” Yuuri says simply, poking Victor’s sweatpants with his foot. Victor sighs a little but doesn’t argue, just sits back and tugs off his own pants, tosses them aside so now both him and Yuuri are naked. Yuuri awkwardly kicks his feet in attempts to wrap his legs around Victor’s waist and Victor can’t help but laugh a little. “No, stop laughing,” Yuuri demands, trying to sound serious but he’s smiling a little too. “Come here,” he repeats, reaching out and making grabby hands. Victor nods as if in understanding.

“Ah, I see,” he says, scooching forwards and straddling Yuuri, lying down on top of him. Yuuri immediately rolls them over, not taking his eyes off Victor the whole time. Yuuri watches a light in Victor’s eye twinkle before Victor just mouths the word ‘Sexy’ and Yuuri snorts a breath of laughter, burying his face in the crook of Victor’s neck.

“No,” Yuuri whispers softly, rocking his hips down a little, getting the right angle so that their cocks are sliding together.

“Yes,” Victor groans, his hips arching up into Yuuri’s.

“Are you saying that because of this?” Yuuri gives a harsh thrust of his hips and Victor sucks in a breath. “Or are you saying that in argument?”

“A little bit of both I think,” Victor breathes out, reaching down and letting one hand curl around Yuuri’s hip, the other hitch his thigh up to a little better of an angle. Yuuri moans softly at it, rocking his hips down, trying to get into a solid, steady rhythm.

It’s morning and even though their banter has been teasing and light, things are still soft and almost hazy around the edges. Arousal isn’t sharp like sometimes, it’s kind of at a low, steady thrum that drifts through the air. 

There’s not really much to say as they move together, steady and slow in the morning light. Yuuri kisses at Victor’s neck and Victor threads his fingers through Yuuri’s hair just to tug a bit, enough to make him moan. When Victor eventually drops his hand, Yuuri leads his hands down, slides them down Victor’s arms and to his hands where Yuuri interlaces their fingers and pushes Victor’s hands up above his head. Victor groans and arches up into Yuuri who grins as he noses at the space behind Victor’s ear.

They listen to each other’s breath for a moment and the sound is almost comforting in some sort of way. They’re just about as close as they can get, and they can practically feel each other’s hearts beating and it’s another source of comfort, it’s another thing to relax into.

Yuuri’s hips move a little faster and Victor’s breathing gets a little quicker and everything starts to build. It’s slow, from the pits of their stomachs to up and out and out and up to fingertips to toes. Yuuri’s mouth is hot and insistent over Victor’s neck, his collarbones, anywhere he can reach really. Victor is making all these wonderful noises that Yuuri swears he never wants to forget and he’s pretty sure he won’t. 

They move together like that for awhile, no particular rush or hurry to finish, but eventually they do. Yuuri comes with Victor’s name, breathless on his lips, and Victor comes with a long, drawn out groan, squeezing Yuuri’s hands hard.

They come down from it together, and Yuuri pants warm breaths against Victor’s neck that send shivers through Victor. And everything is calm and quiet and Yuuri is smiling softly, thinking to actually greet Victor good morning when Victor speaks up, his voice breathy and still slightly panting.

“That was… so sexy.”

“Oh my God, shut up,” Yuuri groans, rolling off of Victor, trying to get to the other side of the bed but with no success since Victor smiles and pulls him back into his arms. “You ruined that word,” Yuuri grumbles as Victor presses a line of kisses up the back of his neck.

“No, I didn’t,” Victor argues, pulling Yuuri close.

“Yes, you did,” Yuuri argues right back.

“Why is it you always attack me like this, hm?” Victor teases, and Yuuri laughs, nudging Victor with his leg.

“Oh, shut up,” Yuuri sighs, even though he nuzzles back into Victor. “You never said good morning,” he goes on. “I woke up with you grinding up against my ass and I didn’t get a good morning.”

“Good morning.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri sighs.

“You’re supposed to say it back,” Victor hums. Yuuri rolls his eyes fondly.

“Good morning,” he says, and Victor smiles.

“Better,” he sighs. “Are you making breakfast?” he continues on.

“We never even figured out what time it is,” Yuuri muses.

“Okay, well, find out what time it is and then tell me if you’ll make breakfast or not,” Victor proposes. Yuuri wriggles his way out of Victor’s arms and over to the table on his side of the bed where his phone is. He grabs it and unlocks it, finding the time.

“It’s 8:26 and that’s too early to get up,” Yuuri states. Victor quirks a grin and nudges Yuuri with his foot.

“We get up earlier than that on days we have to go to the rink,” Victor points out as Yuuri retreats back to the space in his arms.

“Yeah, but you let me sleep in on days we don’t,” Yuuri says.

“I shouldn’t but I humor you because I’m a good husband,” Victor teases, and Yuuri laughs a little.

“Okay, well I’ll match the being a good husband front and I’ll make breakfast today,” Yuuri sighs.

“Pancakes?” Victor inquires, nuzzling into the crook of Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri notes the hopeful tone in his voice and nods.

“Most definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you thought!! first pwp in a few days so uh, obvious i have been going to church!!!!!! feedback and kudos and comments are my lively hood so don't hesitate to interact with me, even if you just wanna yell at me!! i'm good at yelling so i can meet u there. thank you so much for reading guys, i hope that all of you are doing well <333


End file.
